Talk:Chris Pine
Picture? Memory Alpha doesn't have a picture of the gentleman who's to play Captain James T. Kirk in the upcoming movie? Thats strange, isn't it? -- Hossrex 06:47, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Finding shots we can justify under fair use isn't easy. Once the movie is released, screencaps will be available that we can use. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:54, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ahhhhh... :) makes sense. I guess I feel silly, because now that I think about it, its a kinda... wrong... thing to assume, but I thought "fair use" was like almost anything, as long as it was downsized, and not used for profit. I'll read the page on fair use more closely. -- Hossrex 19:27, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::Some people (*cough*Bp*cough*) don't even think pages on actors and production staff should be created until the movie is released, let alone have pictures of them. If that's really an issue, though, it can be brought up in a forum or at Talk:Star Trek (film). Just so ya know. :P --From Andoria with Love Smokin' Aces :I'm curious about a line about his role in 'Smokin' Aces': 'a trio of insane hillbilly mercenaries bent on accomplishing the title goal'. I have no idea what the title goal is - do they want to burn playing cards? I feel stupid for not knowing, but can we rewrite this sentence so people like me know what's up? -- DhaliaUnsung 22:11, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Though this isn't really relevant to the article... Smokin obviously referrers to killing and Aces is the person they're trying to kill... — Morder 22:14, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Lawsuit Pine is apparently being sued by his former talent agency according to this article, which I saw the link to on about it. Aside from discussing the lawsuit it also alludes to what they claim is his salary for the next two Trek movies. I don't work on the performers articles enough to be completely confident in adding this myself or to even know if this is valid information for them, but I thought I would mention it here.--31dot 01:44, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I propose the following text(will include the website link of the article): Pine is the subject of a lawsuit by his former talent agency, SBD Partners, alleging breach of contract and seeking millions of dollars in commissions in part derived from his Star Trek work they allege they have been denied. The lawsuit provides some insight into Pine's salary for the next two Star Trek movies, claiming that he will get $1.5 million plus $500,000 in backend compensation for the second movie, and $3 million plus the same $500,000 for the third movie. Additionally, they claim Pine will get 5 percent of net merchandising revenue from the use of his name and likeness. --31dot 21:27, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Future releases in 2014? All these I assume have been out now for a while. Perhaps add filmography instead of the way it is currently formatted? It's very stilted. ("Also", "after" "then" etc) Or the current IMDb link will suffice....--LauraCC (talk) 20:24, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :Because this is a real-world article on a living person, the information contained in it will always be subject to change. Feel free to edit it to bring it up-to-date with his most recent projects if you like. That's what the wiki is all about, after all! Oh, and there is a link to his IMDB page at the bottom of the article. --| TrekFan Open a channel 20:29, April 17, 2015 (UTC) That's why I said "current". --LauraCC (talk) 20:41, April 17, 2015 (UTC)